The invention relates to a music string in accordance with the preamble of patent claim 1.
Known music strings have substantially homogeneous mechanical characteristics across their length in the play sections of the music strings. The music strings are clamped on musical instruments, such as violins or guitars, and generate sounds from these musical instruments, whereby a musician engages the music string by, e.g., bowing or plucking. To generate vibrations of different frequencies, and, thus, to generate different notes and tone colors, the string is clamped off at a shortened length by either the fingers of the musician or a mechanical clamp. This results in a shortened string having a higher vibration frequency since each vibrating string has an eigenfrequency that merely depends on its mechanical characteristics. The plucking and bowing merely supplies energy. It has proven to be disadvantageous that the sound of a string that is clamped off at shortened string lengths is significantly different from the sound of the same string at a longer vibrating string length. The more the vibrating and/or clamped off string length decreases, the more the strings typically assume a sound character that is increasingly perceived as closed and/or narrow. Therefore, music instruments have different sound characters in different frequency ranges or, to use music jargon, in different harmonies and different handling characteristics and/or a different play experience for the musician. Since string instruments often allow for inducing one and the same tone on different strings having different lengths, respectively, the musical instrument exhibits a different sound character in one and the same frequency range, depending on which string and in which harmony (position of the hand on the fingerboard) the tone was generated, as a result of which the sound character of the respective musical instrument as well as the interpretation and/or the performance of the composition can suffer.